Faults of the Left
by Georgepatton The American Left is a pack of idiotic hypocrites. •Ÿ The left calls the military a “horde of baby-killers,” decrying the civilian casualties that they believe the Armed Forces wantonly inflict on defenseless civilian populations. The factual inaccuracy present in that belief notwithstanding, these same people think it is okay to abort fetuses, killing babies. One kind of baby killing is wrong, and is reason enough for eliminating the US military, the other is a woman’s inalienable “right.” Hypocrisy! •Ÿ The Left demands open borders and unrestricted immigration to the United States, promoting globalism. At the same time, they want everyone’s cultural to be recognized and celebrated by all, forcing balkanization of America. You can’t have it both ways. Hypocrisy! •Ÿ The Left claims to be the party of the people, of freedom, and of democracy. However, they also support the expansion of the powers of the United Nations, a totally undemocratic organization that includes at least fifty dictatorships (Venezuela, Cuba, Iran, China, Vietnam, North Korea, Libya, Equatorial Guinea, the list goes on and on) which, for some inexplicable reason, are considered the equals of liberal democracies (the United States, the United Kingdom, France (ick), Germany, Japan, South Korea, Australia, the list goes on and on, though not as much as I’d like). Hypocrisy! •Ÿ The Left promotes diversity, especially of opinion. (This is how they justify the disgusting anti-American filth they spew.) However, when someone disagrees with their opinions, they are blasted as a homophobe, a racist, or some other kind of bigot. Freedom of speech for me, but not for you. Hypocrisy! •Ÿ The Democratic Party, where the Left is primarily concentrated, calls itself the party of the minorities and of civil rights, and defames the Republicans on the Right as the party of white supremacy. Historically, the Democratic presidents were the pro-slavery ones. During the Civil Rights Movement, anti-civil rights Southerners voted Democratic. Lincoln, the first Republican president, freed the Southern slaves during the Civil War and proposed giving the vote to what he termed the “very intelligent Negroes, and those who have served in our armed forces.” My past isn’t important, but your’s is. Hypocrisy! •Ÿ The Left calls the Bush administration fascist and repressive. This is utter rubbish. If this were true, the Sundance Film Festival would have been bombed by the Air Force. The Emmies would have been raided by the FBI, and fifty or so liberal actors and film folks would have been shot while “resisting arrest.” In fact, most of Hollywood would have been rounded up and either shot, deported, or place in Chinese-style “reeducation camps.” Given that this hasn’t happened, I am forced to conclude that the President isn’t a fascist. Idiocy! •Ÿ The Left damns the United States as a repressive nation, and celebrates “free, socialist havens” like Cuba, North Korea, and Vietnam. Here, they are legally permitted to say such things. If they dared to say these things about one of their “free nations” while living there, they would never be heard from again, except, perhaps, at their “trial.” Idiocy! Now, the Left is not all bad. The ACLU is a well-meaning organization, who just always sticks its long, twitching, politically correct nose where it isn’t needed, and not stepping in where it is needed. The Democrats want what they think is right, the just happen to be wrong. I could go on, but I understand that your time is limited and so have this to say in conclusion: Attention, all patriots! Reject the liberal filth being foisted upon you. Reject the hypenization of America. Reject political correctness. Save this nation from the neocommies before it is too late. Don’t kill them, just reject them. See through their lies, and deny their absolute crap. Now, liberals, tell me I’m wrong! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Georgepatton Category: November 7, 2007 Category: November 2007 Category: Democrat Opinions Category: Politics Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.